Attempt to Rise: Redux
by Loki and Sasquatch
Summary: The revamped,improved,and more grammatically correct version of ATR. Won't you join Loki and Sasquatch for their complete journey through Bullworth Academy? Join me for the rewrite of my classic. It wasn't my best work, but it was certainly the most fun.
1. I:I Summer's Over

Bully: Attempt to Rise

Chapter I: Arrival

Assignment 1: Summer's Over

At seventeen years old, he stood at six foot five and two hundred and fifty pounds. He was viewed as his school's '(not so) gentle giant'. Those less kind had deemed him 'Sasquatch', and even among friends the nickname stuck. Most stories start out like this; 'but (insert name here) had a secret. He was no ordinary boy. He had powers.' However, sadly, Seamus a.k.a. Sasquatch was an ordinary red headed boy with glasses and acne. He had no powers. He could not fly, nor could he shoot flames from his fingertips, nor was he a vegetarian vampire. He was simply an unpopular boy with a slight Irish accent from a small town in Michigan. He did normal things with his ordinary friends and was average in school. He was in a band, but his guitar playing was mediocre, as was his best friend's bass playing. The only thing I can really say for him: he was a _damn_ good fighter.

At sixteen going on seventeen, Sasquatch's best friend Noah, A.K.A. Loki was, how you say...short and fat. He had long brown hair down to his chin, and occasionally a bad case of lazy eye. He was five foot four and two hundred-ten pounds. Sadly, he was not a vegetarian vampire either. In fact, he was proud to say that the taste of blood disgusted him. He was...well, he wasn't a bad fighter either...I guess.

Well, I am he. And Sasquatch is my best friend.

I wish we could say we were victims of what happened that fateful day, and that we didn't have what we got coming to us. But then, I'd be a liar. And liars suck. We deserved everything that led us to that messed up town, as well as the worst, most despicable boarding/reform school in the country: Bullworth Academy. We deserved everything that led us there, and nothing that happened to us once we got there. But if there's one thing we've learned, it's that life isn't fair.

It all started on the first day of the 2014-15 school year. Our junior year.

Sasquatch stepped out of his antique 1976 Chevy Nova SS, keeping his wits about him. I climbed out of the passenger seat, sticking close by his side.

"I'm surprised that thing still runs." I said.

"Things last when you actually bother to take care of them," he replied. I was about to retort when I saw a blond guy in a red Aquaberry sweatshirt

"Shit, there's a prep," I whispered. We ducked behind Sasquatch's car until he went by. We waited for a few seconds before slowly inching out.

We looked around for any sign of anybody else wearing Aquaberry. When we saw no one, we darted from the parking lot toward the entrance of the high school. Sasquatch opened the door and went in first.

"The hallway's empty except for a few girls. Let's go," he said.

We bolted in and ran toward the staircase that would lead us to our first period Algebra class. However, a short blond boy in bleached out jeans and a white dress-shirt stepped out from the shadows and looked down at us from the top of the stairs menacingly. He was blocking our path

We turned back the way we had come, and saw two brown haired guys in Aquaberry shirts blocking the only escape route. Typical day at Cancer Regional High School.

We readied ourselves for a fight, standing back to back, Seamus facing the two near the entrance, me facing blondie, fists raised. Ironically, the school's mission statement was posted on the wall between us. I noted the familiar poster and I chuckled.

_ Cancer Regional High School exists to offer a place where every child can feel safe and welcome, and be able to thrive in a stable, respectful working environment designed to better each of them and help them prepare as they journey forward into adulthood._

What a load of horse shit.

My thoughts quickly returned back to the matter at hand as another boy joined the one at the top of the stairs. My blood ran cold. Christopher Augustine. It HAD to be Christopher Augustine. On the first day back?

"Hello gentlemen," he greeted.

Christopher Augustine (he refused under any circumstances to be called Chris) was a tall athletic eighteen year old with short, neatly slicked back platinum blond hair, piercing light blue eyes, and an elegant almond shaped face. He was the American dream child in one package. Tall, strong, athletic, popular, and richer than half the rest of the school put together. His father was old money, and had inherited the position of CEO of some national investment firm in Liberty City from his father, and his father before him.

He and his mother lived more or less alone in a gigantic mansion on the outskirts of Cancer Township. He had gotten in some trouble a few years back and had the choice of leaving Liberty City for Cancer, Michigan, or Bullworth, New Hampshire. He wanted to go to Bullworth. So instead, his father sent him to Cancer to punish him for dishonoring the family name, and here we are today.

The rich bastard was nothing but a pretentious bully with a fake British accent. Everybody knew it, and nobody outside his own rich circle of friends could stomach him, but as they say, money talks. That, and Christoper was known to hire thugs to beat on anybody who gave him any trouble. Not that he would've needed to with his muscles threatening to bulge from the fancy tuxedo he wore almost every day.

Therefore, to anybody on the outside looking in, Christopher appeared to be almost universally liked, with the exception of three working class punks who hated him for his money. Guess who they were?

"Hey dickweed," Sasquatch greeted harshly, sensing the danger and switching positions with me rather quickly.

In case you didn't know who the working class punks were? That'd be us, and our other best friend, Tristan Bialeck. I wished Tristan were here to help even the odds right about now, but he was still on the bus, which by my watch wouldn't arrive for another ten minutes. My right hand inched toward the back pocket of my skinny jeans nervously.

"Well that's dreadfully rude," The pompous asshole said, pretending to be offended.

"That's kinda the point. Dickweed."

Christopher quickly dropped the pleasantries. His smile faded. The school was deathly silent.

"You really were dimwitted enough to think I didn't see you, weren't you? You think I didn't realize that it was you and Noah that vandalized my property last weekend? Now you assume that you can just walk into MY school, and have a pleasant first day back without any retribution? I don't think so."

If I could pick only one thing I didn't miss about Christopher Augustine, it was the way the pretentious fuck talked. Every syllable made me want to stab him in the throat. I knew I wouldn't have a chance against him though, so I held my tongue.

Sasquatch didn't. He never did

"Oh. I knew you saw me. I just didn't give a shit."

I cringed inwardly. Sasquatch just didn't understand that there was a time and a place to talk shit, and this was NOT it. Not when we were outnumbered two to one, and not while we were still on behavioral probation from the school year before.

"I don't know whether to commend your bravery or chastise your idiocy," Christopher said, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't talk. It gives me a fucking headache" Sasquatch said with a groan.

"I apologize. I forget that you aren't used to multisyllabic words." The pretentious asshole retorted.

"I understand what you said you arrogant prick. I just can't stand that nasally fucking voice. You sound like a congested bitch choking on semen. Kinda like your mother."

File that under things never to say, ever. Christopher's face contorted with rage.

"Do not talk about my mother, you alcoholic bar brawling son of a whore."

File that under things never to say, ever, as well. That was it. The two of them leapt at each other, pounding every inch of the other they could reach. They both tumbled down the stairway, slamming into me, causing me to slam into the two brown haired boys behind me, turning us all into human bowling balls. The short prep at the top of the stairs just looked on, somewhat stunned.

I quickly oriented myself and got to my feet. The two thugs I had landed on a second earlier were almost on me, ready to attack, when I pulled a switchblade from the back of my jeans and flicked it open, ready to cut those rich fucks to ribbons. They backed off. They always did. Nobody was dumb enough to try to fight me when I had my blade. I may not be the best fist fighter, but with my switch, I can take on guys twice my size.

The blond prep at the top of the stairs snapped out of it and ran the other way, although none of us were really paying attention to him. He was clearly a new recruit into their little club and wasn't nearly loyal enough to risk tangling with a pissed off Irishman, or a scrappy emo kid with a switchblade.

Sasquatch ducked a fierce right hook from Christopher, and hit him with an uppercut that sent him reeling backward onto the stairway. He wasted no time in giving chase, going stomp happy on the guy.

Christopher was no weakling though, He grabbed Sasquatch's incoming boot with both hands, pushing backward, knocking my friend off balance. He was on his feet in an instant, tackling him and decking him repeatedly in the face. One particular punch shattered Sasquatch's glasses, though the fists were flying so fast on both ends, I could barely keep track of the action.

Sasquatch managed to get the prep in a scissor hold, choking the life out of him with his tree trunk legs, while the prep continued to throw punches for all they were worth.

"BOYS!" a deep, booming male voice yelled. Everything stopped. It was Mr. Hattick, the school principal. His shocked expression made me want to laugh. Just like old times.

Christopher and Saquatch grudgingly stopped and got off each other, getting to their feet and straightening themselves up. We all followed him to the office. We knew the drill. All five of us had been in confrontations with each other a million times before. This time though, had been especially violent. It was also the first time I'd ever been caught with my switch out. That was bad news. He immediately confiscated it, and called the police.

Hattrick informed me that I was expelled as the police officers handcuffed me and put me in the back of their car. I put on the waterworks on the way to the jail. I wish I had been female at that moment, as I'm sure I would have been instantly let go, and taken out for ice cream. I'm a pretty damn good actor. As it was, the officers were trying to comfort me, telling me that I would not be held overnight, that I was being charged only with a single misdemeanor weapons charge, and that they would call my parents to pick me up as soon as they got my information in the system.

* * *

><p>They took me downtown, took my mugshot, fingerprinted me, and asked me if it was the first time I had ever been incarcerated. I told them it was, which was the truth. I was put in a holding cell just long enough for my parents to get there, and was then released into their custody.<p>

I put on a suit for the court date, and just like when I was arrested, cried my eyes out and tried to appear much younger than sixteen going on seventeen. It helped that I had a good record. I had never before been in any kind of trouble with authorities outside of school detentions and suspensions. I had good grades, mostly Bs, and couple Cs, and I was involved in volunteer work at the local soup kitchen.

I laid it on thick. It was kind of embarrassing, but hey, I did what I had to do. The judge, a middle aged female who I learned had a son a year younger than me, ate it up. There's a reason my nickname is Loki.

"Your honor, I'm aware that what I did was wrong. I felt very threatened and afraid to attend school because of the bullies. I was so scared. I did what I did on impulse, but you can rest assured that I will never do such a thing again. I have learned my lesson, and wish to do anything it takes to clear my record and become a productive, law abiding citizen."

She beamed at me like she might have an orgasm.

"Mr. Fox, normally, you would be sentenced to some time in juvenile detention center. Or at least put on probation. Brandishing a dangerous, illegal weapon is a serious crime. However, I believe you to be sincere, and your records certainly indicate you to be a good student. Are you aware of a boarding school by the name of Bullworth Academy?"

I nodded. "Yes your honor. I've heard it's a wonderful institution."

Actually, I had heard Bullworth Academy was a school full of maniacs that made Cancer regional look like a school for the gifted and pure of heart. But I figured what I had said sounded better.

She nodded. "Bullworth is a wonderful place that turns young men and women into respectable members of the community and helps them excel in a safe, effective learning environment."

I tried not to laugh my ass off. I knew all about Bullworth. It was absolutely a school for nutjobs. Nine years ago, there had been a riot that had injured almost the entire student body, damaged much of the building, and ended up with one student sentenced to serve time in an insane asylum.

I nodded. She cleared her throat. "If you agree to attend Bullworth Academy for one full year, I'll waive the charges. You'll begin immediately, and you'll stay until the end of next summer. After which, you will be free to attend school wherever your heart desires for your senior year. Or I can put you on house arrest for a year if you prefer, and you can take classes online."

I mentally pumped my fist. I didn't have to be under house arrest or go to juvie? Just attend a different school, out of state, where nobody hated my guts and I wouldn't have to deal with my parents' bullshit? The choice was pretty clear.

"Thank you for this opportunity your honor, I would very much like to attend Bullworth."

She smiled. "I hereby sentence you to one year at Bullworth Academy. Case dismissed."

She banged the gavel, and sealed my fate.


	2. I:II Brothers

**Chapter I: Arrival**

**Assignment II: Brothers**

**Loki's POV**

As I stepped off the shuttle bus that had brought me all the way from Cancer to Bullworth, New Hampshire, I stared up at the menacing looking gates to Bullworth Academy and sighed. It was going to suck to leave behind my two best friends for an entire year, and having to start over in a different state wasn't nearly as thrilling as I had thought it would be.

I had informed Tristan of my predicament, but I had been forbidden by my parents to have any contact with Sasquatch. They would take away my phone whenever I wasn't in their sight, and I could make calls, but had to show then the number before pressing dial, and was forbidden to text. My laptop had been taken away and locked up, so I had absolutely no way of talking to him. The only thing they allowed me to do was to tell Tristan to pass on to Sasquatch that I was not in any serious trouble and would be leaving the state to attend Bullworth for the next year.

I wheeled my two suitcases up to the gate, which had just been opened by an older woman who, judging by the way she was dressed I guessed was a secretary.

"You must be Mr. Fox. We've been expecting you. This is Bullworth Academy, the finest reform and boarding school in the country. We're happy to have you here. I'm Miss Danvers, and if there's anything that you don't like about it here and want us to fix, take it to someone who cares."

"Tch. Awesome." I griped.

She looked at me sternly. "Yes, well, the headmaster is waiting for you in his study. I'll escort you there."

As we walked through the giant wrought iron gates, I got my first look at the campus at Bullworth. It was enormous, and absolutely DWARFED Cancer Regional. Then again, I reasoned, Cancer only had a population a little over 16,000, whereas Bullworth was sitting at over 130,000 easily. I quickly learned that despite the school's massive size, there were a relatively small number of students.

A large, very muscular strawberry blond boy was leaning against the side of the building. I waved to him, and he looked at me like I was a puppy that had peed on the carpet. Awesome. I could already tell I was going to be very popular here. I ignored the menacing look and followed Ms. Danvers through the front doors of the building. The school interior looked like cross between a high school and an old fashioned English mansion. I had to admit, it was pretty cool.

The school's crest lie in the middle of the first floor. It was interesting to say the least. A bull's head with a nose ring, was on top, and what looked like golden leaves came down around the sides. The crest itself was composed of a fist, a snake, a large rat, and a cracked skull. It read 'Bullworth Academy. Canis Canem Edit'.

"How quaint. What does it mean?" I asked her.

She stopped, looked me straight in the eye, and said "It's Latin. It means 'Dog eat Dog."

I couldn't tell if she was serious or not, but if I were to make an assessment based on what I already knew of the place, I would say she probably was.

As we walked through the main building we saw several kids in leather or denim jackets staring menacingly at some rich looking punks in Aquaberry. Several kids in Letterman jackets threw a football back and forth gently, while boys and girls in nerdy looking sweater-vests with slacks and skirts studied together. Boys in white polo shirts glared at a group of kids dressed in dark clothes who were reading from a poetry book on the other side of the main hall. A very tense silence hung in the air.

We strolled into the office, and she pointed to the headmaster's office. "Go," was all she said.

"Bitch" I muttered under my breath, before walking into the office.

Upon entering the principal's office, one thing was certain. This guy was no stuffy, boring principal like Hattrick. He kept a neat work area, and papers were neatly filed on his desk, yet band posters of bands such as The Used, and My Chemical Romance were pinned to the wall, and an acoustic guitar was propped against the wall. I could tell he liked music from the 2000-2009 era, just like Sasquatch and myself. The newer era of bands just didn't have the same soul as the one before. There was a picture on his desk of his young self. On his right was a mischievous looking boy in a dirty teal uniform with a scar on his eyebrow, and on his left stood a bald boy with freckles, in a brown jacket and jeans. The boy on the right had his arm around the young Principal's waist, and the one on the left had him in one of those 'manly' one-armed hugs.

Another thing I noticed immediately was that he was extremely young. He couldn't have been more than seven or eight years older than me. He had chocolate brown hair in a short fade cut and dark tan skin, and would've looked like a kid if it hadn't been for the professional looking glasses in front of his friendly, if somewhat distracted brown eyes. I sat down in the overstuffed arm chair front of his desk and he looked up from the picture he'd been staring so intently at.

"Ah, hey man. You must be Noah Fox, from Michigan, right?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

He laughed lightly "Please, call me Pete; I'm a little too young to start going by sir."

I relaxed ever so slightly, and slouched a little bit. "Ok."

"So, did Miss Danvers show you around at all?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, I guess she doesn't really have much time either, what with the planning for tonight. Our previous headmaster just died, and we're having a memorial for him in the auditorium at seven. You passed the boys dorm though, right?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, I saw it."

"Good. I don't have enough time to really get your properly acquainted with the school, although I would if I could. But here."

He handed me a small brass key with a number 5 engraved into it. "Your roommate is already there. He's actually a transfer student too, pretty recent. Just got here yesterday night. You should get to know him a little. You need friends to do well here."

I nodded again, surprised he was so friendly. I expected the headmaster of a reform school to be a mean old bastard in his sixties who spat when he talked and would treat me like a naughty little kid in need of supervision. "Thanks." I said.

He smiled. "No problem. I know you got in a bit of trouble at your old school, but here at Bullworth Academy we give every single student a clean slate when they start, no matter what their past is. I have a lot of work to do, but if you need anything, just come on back and I'll help you as well as I can."

I smiled back. I liked this guy already. "Ok." I waved goodbye, and walked out the door, and out of the main building toward my dorm room. I got to the boys dorm without any trouble, and saw room five was the first door to my right upon walking in. A bunch of pretty average kids were hanging out at a pool table in the common room, though I did see some kids who were a little different too. A tall, really thin kid with dyed neon orange hair and black snakebite piercings nodded at me. I nodded back, inserted the key into the lock on my room, and opened it.

"Hey man, don't you know how to fuckin kno-" he trailed off. I stared at him, and he stared back. Then we ran to each other and high fived.

"NO….FUCKING…WAY," I gasped. Standing in front of me, a whole six foot five, two hundred and fifty pounds, was Seamus Flynn. Sasquatch, my best friend in the world, was my roommate at Bullworth Academy.

"WAY dude, WAY. Tristan told me, and I told my parents that I found this place online. I got expelled too, so I needed someplace to go to school. My dad had heard about it, and thought it might quote straighten me out" He picked me up in a bear hug and I laughed my ass off. Apparently, God wanted us to be together no matter what.

I was beyond euphoric. Nothing had to change. My best friend was gonna be here with me, we weren't gonna have to deal with our stupid parents anymore for a whole year. Life was sweet.

"Man, this is just the ultimate win," I said, lying on the bottom bunk, "you just can't make shit like this up."

He nodded. "I knew we'd get to be in school together, ya know, but I had no clue we'd be roommates! This is epic! Oh!" he said, fishing through his stuff until he found what he was looking for. "I know you had a shitty week bro, so I swiped you these from my dad."

He threw it to me and I caught it. It was a pack of Camel Filters, my favorite cigarettes. He also handed me a bic lighter.

We stepped outside, and went behind the boy's dorm. I shook a cigarette out of the pack, put it in my mouth and lit it. Yeah. Things were definitely starting to look up. As I smoked, he told me everything that had happened for the past week. Christopher and his cronies had bribed Hattrick to stay out of trouble, and were still going on at Cancer Regional like nothing had happened. Tristan was so pissed off about the whole thing; he picked the prep's locker, and put a stink bomb in it.

"It ruined his fuckin tux man, nobody ever has to look at that thing again," he said with a laugh. I laughed too. I finished my cigarette and threw the butt on the ground.

"We got about an hour to kill before we have to be at that memorial thing, you wanna go into town and check it out? I drove here, so I got the Nova too!" Sasquatch exclaimed.

I nodded. That was just the icing on the cake. We had our own car, and our own place, and we weren't even out of high school yet. There was so much opportunity. We could turn our room into a bachelor pad, play xbox until all odd hours of the night. This was living. I smiled, and we fist bumped. Nobody was gonna tear us apart. We were brothers till the end, and I knew that we could take on anything as long as we had each other to help us through.

The thing is, I had no idea of the kind of hardships we were going to have to take on before the year was through. I was going to learn soon enough though, that there's a reason Bullworth Academy is called hell on earth.


	3. I:III Razors Leather Footballs Aquaberry

**Chapter I: Arrival**

**Assignment III: Razors, Leather, Footballs, Aquaberry**

Sasquatch and I hopped into his Nova, and tore out of Bullworth Academy, taking to the streets, headed nowhere in particular. We arrived in Bullworth town, and went to a thrift store called Worn In. He had saved up his last two paychecks from McDonalds back in Cancer, and my parents had given me two hundred bucks for things I might need through the year.

I found a pair of black skinny jeans and a retro purple and black checkered button down from the eighties. Sasquatch found a green army jacket and a pair of baggy black cargos, as well as a pair of real army boots. We dressed in our new clothes and threw our old ones in the trunk of the car. From there, we headed out to a burger joint and grabbed dinner. We ate in the restaurant, as nobody, and I mean NOBODY ate messy food in his car.

After that it was about 6:45, and we had to head back to the academy for the memorial service.

Sasquatch and I walked into the crowded auditorium, looking at all the different groups of kids. There were several cliques, and looked to be between eight and thirteen in each, though I couldn't tell for sure. There were kids who were obviously bullies; there were nerds, preps, and some guys that looked like they belonged in the 1950's, some kids in emo type clothes, some jocks, and the majority of the school, who didn't seem too important of affluent, and didn't look like they fit in anywhere.

Though the cliques chatted animatedly amongst themselves, the atmosphere was thick with tension. I could tell that some of these kids absolutely despised each other. It felt like a powder keg ready to blow. Several of the emo kids glared at the kids in white polos. They would occasionally flip each other off, or make threatening gestures. Same with the preps and greasers, and well as the jocks and nerds, though to be honest, the nerds just looked like they were going to shit themselves.

There were only two empty student seats in the auditorium, one near the fifties rejects, one near the emos.

Sasquatch frowned. "I guess we're not sitting together." I shook my head.

"Which one you want?" I asked.

"...I'll take the one by the greaser kids." He said wearily.

I nodded, and we went our separate ways. I walked over to the emos and sat next to them, not saying a word. I sat on the end, next to a kid with shoulder length jet black hair and horn rimmed glasses. He didn't really pay any attention to me. I saw the orange haired kid from the dorm room another two seats in, and he gave a slight wave. The boy next to him, a tall skinny boy with spiky blue hair and a nose ring gave me a similar look to the ripped bully I had met upon my arrival.

"Why exactly are you sitting over here?" he asked pointedly. I shrugged.

"Not like there are very many other seats Marcus," the black haired guy said. Mr. Nose ring blew him off.

"Don't let him bother you. He's just moody. I'm Jacob," he said. He stuck out his hand cautiously. I grabbed it and shook.

"Noah," I replied.

"You're one of those new transfer kids from Michigan right?" he asked

I nodded. "Didn't realize we were celebrities."

He shrugged. "Bullworth doesn't get many transfers from out of state. It's usually kids from the area, or Liberty City or San Andreas kids that come here to avoid Juvie."

"Well, I'm here to avoid a year of house arrest, so pretty much the same deal."

"What didja do?" he asked

I smirked. "Pulled a switch on some trust fund babies."

He whistled. "What about the other guy?"

I laughed. "Sasquatch? He was choking one of em out when we got caught. Speaking of Sasquatch, those kids he's sitting with, don't they know it's 2014? What's with the leather jackets?"

"Greasers" Jacob answered "Think America was damn near perfect in the 1950s, so they're stuck there. Don't realize it's been about fifty years since that was even remotely cool. But whatever, at least they're not complete conformists like all the other Justin Bieber wannabes at this school."

I nodded, and then I turned, and saw Sasquatch arguing with a guy who appeared to be the greasers' head honcho. Their words were faint, but angry.

"I can sit wherever I want asshole," Sasquatch growled, gritting his teeth.

"Says who?" The angry Italian boy said.

"Me, you dick." Sasquatch replied.

"Watch it kid. I'm the king around here. I'll kick your ass to the curb."

"Whatever pretty boy. You'll get yours if you think you're gonna mouth off to me"

Fuck you"

"No thanks."

The two boys growled.

"Hey back off ginger" the guy next to the head greaser said defensively, "nobody fucks with Donny Ferrari."

"Except you, right?" Sasquatch retorted.

The boy blushed and sank into his seat, red faced. "'M not a fag" he muttered.

Donny's nostrils flared like a bull's. "Alvin is a friend. Period."

"Whatever punk. Just back off and leave me the hell alone."

Both of them were fuming through the entire service, glaring at each other and mouthing obscenities.

The memorial service lasted about forty-five minutes, and before long, the auditorium was empty save for Sasquatch and myself. We trekked back to the dorm in silence. He was angry, I could tell.

"I swear...I was one step away from pounding that kid's face in." he fumed.

"I know. He would've deserved it. But the last thing you want is to be expelled before you even start your first day. You just need to chill out."

"Dude, I need a beer." Sasquatch said.

"Me too" I agreed, before changing the subject. The last thing Bullworth needed was a drunken Sasquatch walking around campus. He would beat down half the school.

"Let's get some sleep. I'm tired," I said.

He nodded. "Sure. Not like there's anything better to do right now."

* * *

><p>We trekked back to the dorm room, and sat down on the bottom bunk. It was then that I noticed that despite the room being fairly empty of personal effects, there were a few things remaining from previous residents. There was a large faded graffiti star sprayed onto the wooden floor, and on the wall, "Jimmy Wuz Here 91/05-6/5/09" in purple spray paint. The bookshelves were empty. There were nails in the wall where posters or pictures had been hung, but the effects themselves were no longer there.

"How is this supposed to be one of the most prestigious schools in the country? It's like half the idiots that say it have never seen this place." Sasquatch said with a derisive snort.

"Hey, I think it's kinda cool. We should do something with it though, make it our own," I said, smiling and pulling out a switchblade I had hidden in my suitcase in a hollowed out book. I had also hidden an extra pack of Camels, and my silver zippo. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, repeatedly speckling the desk with burns until it spelled out "LOKI" and taking hits every so often so as not to waste a good cig. Sasquatch then took my switch and carved his nickname next to mine. I pulled down the blinds so nobody would be able to see in, locked our bedroom door, and sat down.

"We should find a way to make some money so we can buy a TV, couch, and X-BOX." He said. I chuckled.

"Great minds think alike. I said the same thing to myself earlier. We should put a stripper pole up in this shit too," I said.

Sasquatch gave me an odd look.

"Too much?" I asked.

"I don't really want to watch you strip bro," he said.

"I MEANT FOR CHICKS…and maybe one or two really hot guys when you aren't around."

He threw my cigarette pack at me and hit me in the face, which immediately put us in a wrestling match. He won of course. Seeing as he had a foot and close to sixty pounds on me, it was no surprise.

I laughed. It was good to have him here. I crawled into bed and lie down. It was early, but considering that we had no TV, no books, and as of yet, no homework, there was really nothing to do. I opened the window and lit up another cigarette.

He glared at me, slightly irritated. "Two things, one I really don't want our room to smell like smoke all year, and two, the more you smoke the quicker you'll run out. You aren't exactly loaded, and I'm not supporting your habit when I can't just jack them from my old man."

I shrugged and took a hit. "I won't do it anymore after this. I'm just bored."

He shrugged as well, before climbing up to the top bunk.

I don't really remember much else before I fell asleep out of boredom.

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the morning, I was immediately hit with a wave of hunger. I got out of the bunk and walked toward the guys bathroom. One thing I discovered immediately that I hated about Bullworth was the showers. They weren't a hundred percent communal, but they only had a thin curtain covering them from the outside, and the walls only went up about five feet, which left my head and neck exposed. I started to clean up and get ready when I heard the bathroom door open, and heard a group of several boys walk in.<p>

It wasn't difficult to tell that they were Jocks. One of them spoke in a thick german accent about football season and when it would start.

"No way man, the season never starts till a month in" one of them said.

A big African American guy, who appeared to be the leader of their rag tag group of three spoke next. "Listen Dave, if Bernt says practice is tomorrow, it's tomorrow. His dad's the damn coach, I think he'd know."

Dave dismissed the statement with a wave. I quickly finished showering, and wrapped a towel around me before stepping out. Apparently they hadn't noticed me before. Now, they had. There was that familiar look. I didn't get it. I was not a damn dog, nor did I piss anywhere but in the toilet. I was intent on ignoring them, and just going back to the dorm room. They had other plans.

The one called Dave spoke. "Hey kid, what's your name?" The question was innocent enough, but his tone was condescending and rude, so I ignored the question. He didn't like that. He grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me. My towel slipped off, exposing my body. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not necessarily small in any of the respects, but I'm not huge either. I'm just a pretty average guy. Apparently they thought they were hot rods, because they busted out laughing.

"I asked yer name…runt" he said with a chuckle.

I kept my cool. "Noah. Happy?"

He laughed "I'm real happy I'm not a little runt like you. Shouldn't you be in the middle school showers?"

I glared at him. "You shouldn't talk moron. I hear steroids stunt your growth down there, so I can guarantee I'm bigger than you."

Dave didn't like that. His friends let out a collective "OOOOHHH" and acted like they were cross between wanting to give me props and beat my ass. Dave glared at me. Being 6'1, and built like I tank, I knew I didn't stand a chance. I quickly put on my boxers and jeans. I at least didn't want to have to fight naked. He started toward me, and that was when a miracle happened via intercom.

"DAVE SIPES TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, I REPEAT, DAVE SIPES TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, YOUR MOTHER HAS BROUGHT YOU CLEAN UNDERWEAR."

I laughed. Could they really say that shit over intercom?

"You're dead pipsqueak" he growled, and left. His friends followed after him, razzing him the whole time.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I really hadn't wanted to get in a fight my first day here. In fact, I was kind of hoping to turn over a new leaf here, but I just couldn't be friendly to arrogant thugs that liked to mouth off. In a way, I kind of did want a safe, effective learning environment. I wanted to maybe go to college eventually, I had the grades. Nothing stuck with me though when I was too focused on fighting.

I shrugged inwardly and got fully dressed, went back to the room and met up with Sasquatch. I didn't bother him about the incident with the jocks, just told him I had went to take a shower. We left, and went to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Sasquatch and I walked into the cafeteria for breakfast about fifteen minutes early, and sat at the nearest table, wolfing down a plate of waffles, ham, and eggs. The previous cook had been fired the year before. I was thankful. I had heard horror stories about the food. Stories about green eggs and ham that were not green from any kind of food coloring. Of course, when it came to lunch, all the new cook would serve was Italian, but I supposed it was a far better alternative<p>

"So what's your first class?" I asked him, shoveling egg into my mouth.

"Math. You?"

"I got Chemistry." I replied.

"Damn" he said, but it sounded more like "Bam" because of the amount of egg in his mouth.

I snorted. "You eat like a pig dude."

"And you look like one tubby" he replied, after swallowing his egg.

"Fuck you," I said. I grinned and flipped him off.

"There you go again, for the last time, the idea of having my butt pounded does not appeal to me," He said, snickering.

I opened my mouth to retort, but thought better of it. I knew he would just have a smart-ass remark no matter what I said. Instead, I continued to shovel egg and ham into my mouth.

Then, without any warning whatsoever I was yanked out of my seat and onto the floor. A split second later Sasquatch landed beside me.

I looked up to see a very handsome blond boy in Aquaberry smiling darkly over me.

"You must be new. Nobody else would be foolish enough to steal our table"

A group of kids in Aquaberry stood beside him.

"We aren't looking for any trouble" I said cautiously.

The leader knelt down beside me, looking first sympathetic, and then mischievous. "Then next time you ought to find a better place to sit."

Then I shouted in pain as the heel of his dress shoe came crashing into my ribs.


	4. I:IV The Caste System

**Chapter I: Arrival**

**Assignment IV: The Caste System**

The pain was blinding. White spots filled my vision. It felt as though my ribs were splintered, no, shattered. They weren't, luckily. I screamed in pain anyway. Don't judge me. It freakin hurt. He followed by a kick to the face. Ouchie.

"Just count yourself lucky that all you got was two kicks. I heard what you ingrates did to my cousin Christopher. I'm August Masters by the way. I'm guessing since you're short and fat, you would be Noah."

"That's me!" I shouted deliriously. Fantastic. Two kicks from the guy had had knocked me loopy. The prep laughed coldly. I heard a growl.

"You won't fucking get away with that you little bitch," Sasquatch breathed. He attacked, throwing several punches that the kid blocked fairly effortlessly. I stared up at them from the floor and let out a hollow laugh followed by a groan. Clearly I was hallucinating. Nobody could block Sasquatch that easily. So the only explanation was that I was in dreamland.

"Night night" I said, still seeing stars and stripes.

Sasquatch began attacking even harder, and August dodged quickly, sliding gracefully behind him with a dancer's step, and hitting him in the back of the neck with a chop that send him to his knees. He kicked out behind him clumsily, and August once again stepped lightly away, throwing a kick and nailing him in the side of the head. He crashed to the floor.

It was embarrassing. A massacre. But seeing as it was also a dream, I wasn't too concerned. But then, slowly, I began to get my wits back, and I mean slowly. It dawned on me that I was fully awake; it seemed unrealistic to be able to feel this level of physical pain in a dream. Once I realized that, I was truly afraid.

Sasquatch rose shakily to his feet and threw an awkward punch, which the prep grabbed, and twisted behind his back.

"Take your pathetic friend and leave Seamus. Our fight is done for now. If you try to continue, I will send you straight to the emergency room," he said, and he shoved him hard into the table. He caught himself, and managed to stay on his feet this time. He started back toward him.

Just as Sasquatch was about to throw another punch, students begin to enter the cafeteria.

"This isn't over scumbag. You just made a dangerous enemy," my friend warned.

"Slightly formidable, but nothing I can't deal with. As for your friend, maybe I could set him in a match with my girlfriend Carol." A tall, slim redheaded girl in a skintight red Aquaberry shirt gave a girly little wave. It was only then that I even realized that August's clique was in the room with him. That was how out of it I had been.

August smirked. "He might have a slim chance, that is, if he can avoid her right hook".

I gritted my teeth, still unable to move to get off the floor. Sasquatch helped me to my feet, and we began walking out, me leaning on him for support.

I began to shake the hazy feeling from my mind and focus. We had just gotten our asses absolutely handed to us in a matter of approximately three minutes. By one kid, who looked stunningly like our former tormentor. Swell.

"And next time gentlemen, if you'd be so kind as to not sit at our table, we'd greatly appreciate it." August shouted.

Awesome. The asshole even talked like his cousin. My reply was to flip him the bird.

On our way out of the cafeteria, an underweight nerdy looking Asian boy with long black hair, glasses, and a white dress shirt grabbed me. I raised my fists, ready to knock his teeth out.

"Easy friend, I'm not here to fight."

I lowered my fists cautiously. Sasquatch eyed him suspiciously.

"I just saw you trying to _fight_ August Masters. Are you suicidal?" he asked.

"What exactly were we supposed to do? Let him just beat on us? Asshole attacked us for no reason" Sasquatch fumed.

"Well you definitely offended him by sitting at his table. That table is pretty much owned by the Preps."

"Well excuse me. This is my first freaking day here. I'm sorry I don't know how the caste system works," he said.

"That's why you need someone to show you around. I'm Keen by the way, Keen Collins."

"Well sorry Keen, but we really don't need any help. We can take care of ourselves." I said.

"As you clearly demonstrated back in the cafeteria. Listen to me, both of you. Drop the tough guy act. You just arrived at the toughest school in the entire country and I'm offering to be your friend. And in a place like this, you're gonna need friends. You gonna play nice, or would you prefer to get your ribs kicked in again, next time when there are no witnesses around."

Sasquatch and I thought for a moment, and then, almost simultaneously said "Sure, why not."

Keen smiled a warm, friendly smile. "Good, then how about I show you guys around, teach you the ins and outs of Bullworth?"

"Sounds good" I replied.

"Follow me" he said, and the three of us entered the now full cafeteria.

First off, we've got the group I lead. They call us nerds. I call us the only people around here with brains. My second in command is Pedro De La Hoya over there. Then there's Gloria Jackson, his girlfriend, there's Sheldon, the really fat guy is Carter, the skinny dude over there flicking his lighter is Darth, there's Gradin, he fancies the principal, the fat drugged out chick over there is Juliet, and the little guy is Carl. He's ten, he's the youngest in the group, but he's extremely intelligent.

Then there are the Bullies, the strawberry blond kid, Zeke Miller, rules them with an iron fist. His second in command is Alex Turner, the kid that never takes his hat off. They're nothing but a bunch of thugs, and there's only six. And one of them is a chick. I'm pretty sure you can handle them. Maybe not Zeke, but everyone else should be cake.

I nodded; taking note of the one he called Zeke, the same kid who had been the first to give me _the look_.

"Next up, we have the Jocks. Sid Sinclair is Ted Sinclair's younger brother, and Ted's a pro football player. Naturally, the coach picked him as quarterback without even holding tryouts, and honestly, it was probably the best choice anyway. His second in command, Victor West is the brother of Damon West. Yes, Damon west the UFC champion for two consecutive years. He's tougher than Sid, but he's too dumb to take over so he just repeats everything Sid says. That's Dave Sipes," He said, pointing to the kid I had had a run in with earlier. "He's invisible compared to the other jocks, and that pisses him off since he's a senior. There's Bernt Metzger, the son of the coach. He's from Germany. The short pale kid is Jackson Kidd, There's Daisuke Yamaguchi and his little brother Daijiro. The rest are pretty much useless. Well, they're all useless but you get my point."

I nodded. "So in other words they're all moronic 'roid monkeys."

"Precisely. Next up, the Greasers. A bunch of 1950s rejects who love to street race cars and bikes. Their leader is Donny Ferarri. He's got a really hot girlfriend, but she's a total skank. He's also Antonio and Bella's brother, so don't say anything to either of them unless you want a wrench to your face. Then there's his second in command, Alvin. He's hopelessly in love with Donny, and Ferrari's only one who can't see it."

"Hah, I knew that Alvin kid was queer! Maybe my gaydar does work after all" Sasquatch said. He pointed at me and began making beeping noises before saying "Yep, definitely working."

I responded with a jab to the stomach.

"Oh and see those two older black guys with them? Robbie Carson and Ace Cameron. They're the most dangerous drugged out lunatics in this hellhole. Stay away from them if you don't want to end up at the bottom of a river."

Sasquatch rolled his eyes. He wasn't impressed.

"Then there are the Emo kids. They just sit around smoking, reading poetry all day and calling people conformists. Jacob is their leader, and Marcus is second in command. Jacob's girlfriend Maddie is one of the most sought after girls in the school, except for Sid's girlfriend Karen, and Donny's sister Bella. Nobody wants Donny's girlfriend because it's very possible she has syphilis. And Herpes. And Gonorrhea. And...well, you get the point. Jacob, and the Italian guy Emelio are two of the hottest guys in the school." He said, before quickly adding, "According to most of the girls, that is."

Yeah. Great cover bro.

I noticed the orange haired kid whom had been fairly friendly to me. "Who's the kid with the orange hair?" I asked.

"That's Jeremy Sinclair. He's friendly enough, but…kind of an enigma. Nobody really knows that much about him, other than that he likes to fight a lot, and he hangs out with the ninth grade kid, Alijah like they're joined at the hip. Apparently he doesn't let anybody outside his group get to know him at all."

I made a mental note to try to get to know Jeremy, just to say I could.

"Last and definitely not least, the Preps. These kids are the richest, toughest assholes here, especially August Masters, and his second in command Baron Harrington. Nigel Waterford seems to have a lifelong streak of bad luck going for him. And the Asian kid Balin has delusions of grandeur. He thinks he's royalty. He's a creep, but one thing is, he's probably the only prep that fights fair. Believes in chivalry. The rest are just cheap cowards. But they have boxing skills, and are the most influential kids here. If they say jump, and tell you how high to go, you better do it, and jump even higher. Just try to stay away from them if you don't want to get you asses kicked. The rest of all the clique members aren't really that important. But seriously, stay _far away_ from the preps."

"Whatever" Sasquatch scoffed "We're not afraid of some trust fund bitches."

_Speak for yourself. That August kid is brutal. _I thought.

Keen smiled knowingly and I got a sick feeling in my stomach. "You'll learn" he said.

The bell rang and kids began to file out. "Come on, let's get going" Keen said.

My stomach began to knot up. The gears were turning in Sasquatch's head. He was already working on how to get back at August, and I didn't doubt he would get me dragged into it one way or another.

"So much for starting over this year. Goddamnit" I muttered.

I turned on my heel and followed Keen, since he and I both had first half chemistry together. All I could do was breath and try not to puke the whole way there. I was still dizzy. Unfortunately, the feeling of this all being some vivid and strange dream had fully left me. This was all too real.


	5. I:V Chance Meetings

**Chapter I: Arrival**

**Assignment V: Chance Meetings  
><strong>

**Loki's POV**

Chemistry class came and went and let me tell you, when I think back to that first class, I'm surprised I didn't stab myself to death with my pencil. It was so _boring_. I never thought it was possible to be that bored. What shocked me more though, was that Keen seemed perfectly entertained.

As we walked out of the room, I listened to him prattle on about how much he loved Chemistry.

I smirked. "I'm more interested in Ms. Philips jr. She can't be older than 23. I don't know how the hell she got in that position. But I can think of a better one for her," I joked.

"_Really _now, _Can _you Noah? What would that be?"

I cringed. She was behind me.

"Well, uh, I was just suggesting to Keen here that you should be a supermodel. You're way too beautiful for a boring teaching job. But maybe I could spice up your life a little? Go to dinner with me? I promise I'll keep my hands off."

"Well, as tempting as a date with a little fifteen year old boy sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"I'm almost seventeen" I replied, puffing out my chest

"And I'm almost 25. What's your point".

"That you're extremely beautiful".

"How cute. Tell you what, because you're so talented at flattering the ladies, I'll only give you _one_ week of detention for your disgusting insinuation. Fair enough?"

"Absolutely, and let me just say I deserve every minute of it, so no hard feelings between us." I replied.

"Huh, cute, witty and intelligent, yet spineless. I like my admirers like that. Tell you what. My little sister Juliet needs someone to show her a good time. She's really lonely here. She doesn't have many friends. Take her out, show her a good time, and take her to the beginning of the school year dance, and I'll cut your detention time to one day."

"You're bribing me to take your little sister to a dance?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Wow, you catch on fast Sherlock. I can't imagine how you're already failing my class. Since I assume you would take a day of detention from 3:30 to 6, instead of a week, be in my room after your afternoon class for detention. I'll have Juliet seated next to you. And don't make it sound like you're in love. Just say you're new and you don't know anybody. Ask to go to the dance as friends."

"What if I don't want to date your little sister?"

"Then you'll have _two _weeks of two and a half hour detentions.

"So, what day is the dance?"

She smiled an evil smile and I blushed. My ego was completely destroyed, and embarrassment had taken up residence in its place.

"It's in a week starting at six and ending at 10. The attire is casual. If you agree and then don't show up with her, you will have detention every day for the rest of the year. Are we clear?"

"Crystal" I replied.

"Good" she said, and with that she turned and walked back into the classroom.

"…Keen, would you mind explaining what the _fuck_ just happened?"

"No problem. You were making sexual remarks about the teacher, who heard you. You tried to cover it up by doing the most pathetic attempt at a ladies man act that I've ever seen. And quite obviously, you failed, and instead got blackmailed into dating the most drugged up, unpopular girl in the school to avoid two weeks of detention."

"Dude, how the hell can all this _possibly _happen on my FIRST DAY?"

Keen chuckled. "Welcome to Bullworth you sorry son of a bitch."

With that, he patted me on the back and headed off toward the cafeteria.

I stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Then my shock was interrupted by a snobby laugh.

"Bravo, Bravo. Let me just say; that is RICH."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and turned around to see two boys in Aquaberry, one laughing, the other sneering. Great. More preps. Spec-fucking-tacular.

One of them, the larger one who had spoken was gorgeous. I mean, not to sound like some flaming homosexual, but come on! Who could possibly look that good? He was like a friggin male model, and he couldn't have been any older than me, maybe even a few months younger! He wasn't any sort of ripped, but he was definitely toned. His short chestnut hair was neatly cropped into a smart style, and he had just the faintest hint of stubble on his tanned skin. He wore an ultra-bright white dress shirt, with expensive looking pleated khakis, and Italian dress shoes that could have cost more than Sasquatch's car. He had the face of a young Fabio, and his eyes were brilliant green. I hated him already.

The other was a startling contrast to his older friend, a short, ratty, ruddy little kid with red hair and freckles. He was still dressed to the nines, but his butt ugly face made it hard to take him seriously.

"The new boy, big bad ass switch blade fighter, courting none other than Juliet Philips, trailer trash extraordinaire! How very droll." The handsome one exclaimed.

"Heh, yeah, what's next pauper, gonna fuck Miss Danvers?" the ruddy kid asked.

"Fuck off. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, so just get the hell out of my way," I warned.

The smaller boy smiled. "Or _what? _I saw you go up against August earlier. You're weak."

I pulled back, stepped forward, and slugged him right in his ugly little face, knocking him to the floor. I didn't care at the moment that he was probably three or four years younger than me. He was a prep, and he was pissing me off. He grabbed his face and whimpered on the floor.

"You'll be sorry you ever did that you poor piece of trash" the older boy breathed.

I took two steps forward, pulled back and struck him in the face even harder. His nose was bleeding; his lip split. The kid didn't see it coming. He acted as though it was the first time a 'pauper' had ever dared to throw a punch or two his way.

"You _dare_ to spill even a drop of my blue blood?"

"Grow up dude; you're no better than anyone else. And your blood looks pretty red to me."

He was about to pounce at me, when the Emo leader and second in command, Jacob and Marcus stepped up beside me.

"Loki, Beale, Chance. You all need to grow up. You want to fight, take it to the hole. Don't do it in front of the fucking cafeteria," Marcus said irritably.

The older boy, Beale, helped Chance to his feet. They looked to the emos, then to me, and finally to each other. Chance got right in my face. "Tonight. 8:00. in the Hole. You and me. You better have a fucking ambulance on call."

"Dude, you're a little twelve year old trust fund _fairy_. And you clearly can't take a punch. I'm _not_ scared of you." I said.

"I'm thirteen," he growled.

"Oh, sorry. That makes all the difference. Now I _am_ frightened."

He growled, and they shoved past us and before long, had rounded the corner and were out of sight.

I growled and punched the wall in frustration. "I've yet to meet one person here that isn't a freakin' psycho!"

"Thanks a lot," Jacob said quietly, although I could tell by his smile that he wasn't offended.

I let out a heavy sigh. "What is the hole, and where is it. I guess I'm going to have to put that little punk in his place."

"There's a basement entrance at the back of the school, follow it to the deepest part of the basement. The drainage pit is the hole. Don't worry, it's empty. With the strict rules on fighting here, it's smarter to take our fights to the hole. Mr. Kowalski knows about it, but he doesn't stop us. He just says that if we go overboard, the school has insurance and it's our own fault if we get sent to juvie."

I snorted. From the laid back attitude I'd experienced from him upon my arrival, it barely surprised me. As far as control went here, it seemed like there was little to none. And this was supposed to be a reform school.

"That little punk should have just fought me here. At least a teacher might've been able to save his spoiled ass."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Don't be over confident. You might want to bring someone with you, you know, a friend. In case you get knocked out. None of the other kids here will carry you back. I got in a fight once with Donny Ferrari down there, three years ago when I first came here. I got knocked out at around 9, and I woke up at 11 am the next day in the same spot. With my shoes stolen. I don't know who, but someone keeps stealing people's shoes when they get knocked out or pass out. I'd really like to catch the freak and get those shoes back. I might be able to still wear them. They were a sixty-dollar pair of shoes. Nice ones too, black suede skater shoes, with real silver studs."

"Dude, stop" Marcus said.

"What, what did I do?" Jacob asked.

"You started rambling on about the shoe thief again." Marcus replied.

I raised my eyebrow and he sighed.

"It's just a thing with him. He'll start talking about the shoe thief, or shoes in general and he'll go on for hours if you let him. I swear he blacks out. One time I let him start at lunch time, and when he stopped at dinner, he asked why it was so dark."

I raised my eyebrow. "You've got to be freaking kidding me. Is there _one_ kid here that doesn't have some messed up quirk?"

"To be honest…no," Marcus replied.

"Sorry for rambling.. But yeah, you should bring that one kid you came with." Jacob said.

"Sasquatch? Yeah, I probably will. It's not like I'll need him to wipe the floor with that kid, but maybe I should in case that Beale kid jumps in. Dude, he's worse than August. Such a fucking snob."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Beale Harrington is the biggest freaking conformist in this school. Freakin' narcissist." Jacob said.

"Dude, like you have any right to judge anyone about anything. You black out when you talk about _shoes!_" I yelled

"At least I'm unique" Jacob replied.

I rolled my eyes. Everybody was weird in their own way, but his quirk was bordering on ridiculous. "Whatever man, I gotta go grab something to eat before lunch is over, you wanna come with?" I asked. Even if he was an oddball, I supposed it didn't hurt to hang out with the only kids who'd been decent to me since I'd arrived.

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Marcus shot him a look of intense irritation. I got the feeling he wasn't too big on me. Whatever. The feeling was kind of mutual. Marcus pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "I'm going out for a smoke. I'll meet you inside," he said to Jacob. His friend nodded. He didn't even look at me, before he walked away.

I decided to ignore him and focus on grabbing some grub. I hadn't had nearly enough to eat that morning before August's little interruption and I just wanted to chill.

* * *

><p>While we waited in the long lunch line, Jacob and I discovered that we had quite a bit in common. We both had the same favorite band, (Black Veil Brides), the same favorite food, (Pizza with bacon, pineapple, and green peppers), and the same favorite cigarette brand, (Camel, though he preferred menthol, and I liked my regular filters). I quickly found myself liking the leader of the emo clique, at least as far as similar interests. Sasquatch was, interestingly enough, absent from the cafeteria, so I sat with Jacob and got to know him and his friends a little bit. He decided to introduce me to everyone.<p>

He pointed at each member of his group, first at a tall skinny girl with short brown hair and glasses. "This is my lovely girlfriend Madeline."

A tall boy who was so skinny his ribs were showing, with neon orange hair "I think you already know Jeremy." The orange haired boy nodded and waved noncommittally.

Next, a boy in a cross necklace with a tattoo on his arm that read 2nd Corinthians 5:17. "Alijah"

A thirteen year old boy with black hair down to the middle of his back and deep cut marks on his arms "My little brother Isaiah."

A kid with brown hair that was long in front and short in back who actually had the gall to light up a cigarette right in the cafeteria "Damien" he said disapprovingly.

To an Italian guy who was a junior or senior with spiky black hair kissing a young girl around fourteen with shaggy blond and pink hair in a corset. "And Emelio, and his girlfriend Lily. Guys this is Noah. He's a pretty chill guy."

They all greeted me in their own ways, except Damien, who gave me the naughty puppy look that I had grown to hate. His fiery brown eyes burned a hole in mine. I didn't look away. The kid called Alijah noticed this and tried to break the tension by juggling. Literally. Juggling three oranges. The sourpuss cracked a smile, just barely. Everybody started to laugh. Damien snorted and muttered "Crazy kid."

We all ate and talked for the duration of the lunch period. Marcus walked back in about halfway through, reeking of cigarettes and marijuana. He was stoned out of his mind and barely talked to anyone. Jacob noticed this and gripped his shoulder tightly. The blue haired boy didn't react.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasquatch's POV<strong>

I sat in my Nova with the windows rolled down eating a slice of pizza and grooving to "Helana" by My Chemical Romance. After what had happened earlier that day, I decided I'd rather just chill in the car than deal with the preppies bullshit.

"Whoa dude, that's a pretty sweet ride!" a slight Italian voice said, barely audible over the booming speakers.

I turned and looked over to see a young boy, around thirteen or fourteen with slicked back brown hair in a leather jacket approach my car, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Thanks I guess" I shouted over the speakers. I turned the music down to hear his soft voice more easily.

"It's pretty old dude, how's it still run?" the kid asked.

"Things last when you actually bother to take care of them. This car is my baby". I revved the engine, and his eyes went wide at the roar.

"Dude, sweet! Can I take it for a spin?"

I chuckled. "Yeah right dude. No offense, But I don't even know you".

" I'm Antonio Ferrari. Not Tony, Not Tony the Tiger, Not Big Tone, and _not_ gay Tony. Antonio," the boy said.

I almost choked on my pizza. So he was the brother of King Hot Shit Greasbag huh? I could see the resemblance, although the kid was a lot less…how can I put this…dickish, than his older brother.

"Wait, you're Donny Ferrari's brother? Now I'm glad I didn't let you in my car," I said. I planned on ignoring the kid and driving off into town. I started to pull out when he yelled "Wait! I wanted to talk to you!"

I groaned and stopped, turned off the music, and killed the engine. "Whadda ya want kid?" I asked, exasperated.

Antonio sighed. "I'm sorry about the way he acted at Crabblesnitch's memorial service. My brother has been a bit on edge lately. See, Bullworth is big on Bike races. The academy's first one is coming up tomorrow, Greasers vs Preps. And the Preps stole five of our bikes. Now we only have one Bike to race with, and six of us are supposed to ride tomorrow. My bike is the only one we still have cause I was out for a ride when it happened. At first we tried to go and get the bikes back, but those trust fund bitches completely destroyed them. I have a plan to save us but I can't do it myself, and the rest of the guys have been too busy trying to scrape together money to buy new bikes to even listen. Marco's the only one that has time to help, but he's just a kid. He can't help me… Listen dude, how would you like to make fifty bucks, and get back at the preps for this morning at the same time?"

My ears perked up. "How did you know about that?"

He just laughed, still sucking on his cigarette.

"Dude, that slut Carol Martin that August is with is the biggest gossip in the school. Word travels fast. Now do you want money and revenge or not?"

"…I'm listening." I said excitedly. Anything I could do to let August know I wouldn't bow down, I would do.

Antonio looked around before leaning into my window. "Meet me tonight at the auto shop. I'm gonna try to get at least one of the guys to help. Bring that one kid you came here with if you can."

"Why, what are we gonna do?"

Antonio smirked. "You'll see. Just don't be late. Be there at eight. No later, or we won't have time to do this before the preps get back from practice. It's almost one o'clock now. The race is at noon tomorrow. Hurry and get to class if you don't wanna be late.

"Hmm…Alright. Thanks kid. I'll see you at eight."

"Then it's a plan" Antonio said, grinning from ear to ear.

I smiled. August wanted to play rough and get in my face when I didn't do jack to him? Two could play at that game. He didn't know who he was messing with.

I smiled and finished my pizza. _This_ was going to be fun.


	6. I:VI The Crew

**Chapter I: Arrival**

**Assignment VI: The Crew**

A/n: Since we have no way of knowing where exactly Bullworth is, I'm placing it about halfway between Keene and Manchester, NH. So if you're curious, you can find out where that is.

**1:00 P.M. Loki's POV**

Right as I was about to enter the English room for my afternoon class, my cell phone rang. I saw that the caller I.D. read "Sasquatch". I picked it up.

"Loki, you need to meet me tonight at the auto shop. 8'oclock. It's time to show those preppy assholes that payback's a bitch." He practically shouted.

I groaned. "I can't dude. I've got a fight at eight. I'm getting back at the preps my way. I'm gonna take that little punk Chance, and bust his head open on the concrete."

"What, you mean the little thirteen-year-old? What'd he do to you?" he asked.

"When I tried to get into the cafeteria, he and his buddy wouldn't let me. They called me weak and were being assholes about me taking this girl to the beginning of the year dance, so I punched them both in the face. Now the little one wants to fight me tonight at a place called the Hole" I replied.

"Ah, okay. Wait. What?"

"Ugh, it's a long story. I gotta get to class, and then I got detention till 6:30. Then I'm free for an hour and a half before the fight. We can talk then." I said.

"Alright man. You sure you can't help?" Sasquatch asked.

"Yeah man, there's no way I'm missing the chance to put this little brat in his place. Maybe I can meet up with you afterward to help. It won't take long." I said.

"Yeah, you're probably right" He replied. "Listen I gotta go too or I'll be late for class."

"Alright. Later," I said, and I clicked the end button.

English was interesting to say the least.

We were given letters to make as many words as possible with and I figured "Shit" would be a perfectly reasonable option. According to Mr. Galloway it wasn't, and I was kicked out of class minutes after it had started. I really wish I'd been able to stay in the classroom.

I was about to the round the corner, and a heard a desperate female voice shout "Stop it Jackson. It's over. I can't be with you anymore."

I peeked just barely around the corner and saw a girl with a long black ponytail, bright green eyes, and a pretty, tear stained face. She was trying to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Babe, don't walk out on me like this! I may be rough around the edges, but I can change!"

I rolled my eyes. _Way to use the corniest most overplayed line a tool can use, dude_, I thought.

"Jackson…" She sighed. "Jackie, listen to me. You're a jock. I'm nobody."

I was shocked that this kid could be classified as a jock. He had some decent muscles, sure, but he was only about two inches taller than me, the same height as the girl, and very, VERY pale. Seriously. Words cannot describe how WHITE this kid's skin was. It was like looking at a sheet of paper. The contrast of his skin and his jet black hair almost stung my eyes it was so pronounced. I figured he must only play sports in the dark, because I couldn't believe he'd ever seen sunlight.

"Please Jackson. We had a good run. But you know you don't really love me. And so do I. You didn't spend more than 2 hours with me all summer long," she said, clearly hurt.

His eyes softened, and he tried to kiss her. She ripped her arm away and avoided him.

"Get AWAY from me," she yelled.

"You're not nobody to me baby, I love you. And come on! I'm the biggest nobody there is as far as jocks go. Even Dave is more popular! Not one of them respects me-"

"Yeah, and you still choose to spend more time with losers you hate and who hate you than your own girlfriend."

"Hayley, babe, don't do this"

"Jackson, you and I were never meant to be together."

He recoiled and his face grew dark. Well, not dark, but you get my drift.

"How can you do this after everything I've done for you? You were nobody when we first became friends. I got you on the cheer-leading squad, I helped pay for your driver's training, I-"

"And It's not like I don't appreciate it. I do. I just don't want to be with someone who won't spend time with me, and I especially don't want to be with someone who's ashamed of me that I don't have a clique"

"Come on! You're on your way to becoming a jock, and I was going to ask Sid to let you in formally tomorrow, I _love_ you"

"You're missing the point!"

"WHAT POINT," he yelled. She shrunk back, seemingly afraid if only for a moment. She then stepped forward, and poked him in the chest.

"That I don't want to be a jock, and I DON'T LOVE YOU!" the girl called Hayley yelled.

Jackson looked as if he'd been slapped in the face. And that's exactly what he did to her.

"YOU BITCH, I GAVE YOU MY HEART, MY SOUL, MY FUCKING VIRGINITY, EVERYTHING! HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE ME?"

"HOW CAN I LOVE SOMEONE WHO HITS ME?"

In rage, the boy pulled back his arm, ready to hit her with a closed fist.

In an instant, I darted out from behind the lockers and chokeslammed the small jock into the wall. I was squeezing the life out of him. His face turned purple as I crushed his windpipe. I smashed his head back against the wall, pulled back, and punched him in the face once, twice, three times, until I had busted his lip and bloodied his nose.

"Get the hell away from her" I yelled, my voice shaking. "I've got half a mind to kill you, you scumbag!"

He finally recovered from the initial shock of my attack, and shoved me away from him hard. I almost tripped, only catching myself at the last minute. He was far stronger than he looked. I knew if it came down to a fight, we'd be more or less evenly matched. He stepped forward and threw a wide right hook, which I somewhat avoided. He still managed to forcefully graze my temple. I was seeing stars. Had he hit me more precisely, I'm sure it would have been more severe. I staggered backward, catching my balance against the wall.

"You think you can tell me how to treat my girlfriend, you loser?" he gasped, taking in haggard breaths.

"You think I'm gonna let you pound on some girl just because you're such a pathetic conformist she can't stand to be in the same room with you?" I shot back, still trying to see straight.

Jackson glared daggers at Hayley. "So you're dumping me for this fucking Emo trash?"

"No, what? I don't even know him-"

Jackson cut her off. "Save it bitch. I don't want to hear your lies anymore." The he turned his attention to me. "You're gonna pay for this," he warned, "I swear you are going to fucking _pay_."

I pulled out my switchblade and popped it open. "Walk away. Now," I growled.

He eyed me up and down for a minute, keeping the blade in the corner of his eye at all times. He was scared, but he wasn't about to say anything to give it away. His eyes betrayed him, however. Finally, he decided it wasn't worth the risk.

"You aint nothin," replied, before turning and walking off in a huff, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets and muttering obscenities to himself.

I watched him until he was around the corner to make sure he wouldn't turn around and sucker punch me. The second he was out of sight, I stowed the switchblade. I was glad he hadn't called my bluff. I wasn't about to actually bring a knife into a fight, especially so soon after my trial. I knew if I got caught using it again, I'd be serving jail time. I cussed and rubbed my very sore temple.

Hayley sighed deeply and slid down to the floor. "You shouldn't have done that kid. Now we're both gonna be in trouble."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Screw that. I'm not afraid of him."

She shook her head. "It's not him you need to be afraid of. It's all his friends. The jocks find out you touched one of them, even if he is a second stringer, and they'll bury you beneath the football field."

I laughed. "They'll have to get in line. I'm pretty sure the preps have got dibs on my corpse."

"I really don't see how that's supposed to be funny. This might seem like one big joke to you, but it's not. They'll slaughter you."

I shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. I don't care. I wasn't about to let the idiot beat on you."

She paused for a second. "…Thanks I guess. I still think you're a fricken moron for attacking a jock like that. It's not how things work around here."

"It is now. I'm not gonna bow down to them, or anyone else. You shouldn't either."

She gave this a bit of thought. "I do get really tired of the bullshit here. Nobody seems to care about the fact that this place is a rat infested cesspit that somehow manages to pose as one of the most prestigious schools in the country."

I nodded. I had only been here a single day and I had already deduced that much. People had to be blind to see this place as anything close to a safe educational environment, much less one that could allow anyone but the most powerful to prosper.

I hated the place. There were parts that weren't that bad. The emo kids and the nerds seemed all right. The rest were, to say the least, questionable. The Jocks and Preps, I despised. Still, she was partially right. It wouldn't be smart to go sticking my nose into every little scuffle. If I wanted to survive the year, I knew it would be better to lay low. It's not easy to break a bad habit though, and I had a habit of getting involved when I saw something that wasn't right going on before my very eyes.

"This place is just flat out annoying," I said. "Listen, what was your name? Hayley?"

She nodded.

"Name's Noah, but you can call me Loki. I'm thinkin I'm gonna ditch the rest of the period. I kinda got kicked out of class and I really don't feel like hanging out here where anybody can start shit. You wanna come with?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Why not? I don't have anything better to do. I don't really want to go back to class either," she said.

"Cool." I said, before pulling out my phone and texting Sasquatch. He wasn't really in the mood to be in class either, and I couldn't exactly blame him. Ten minutes later, the three of were in the parking lot, on the way out to Sasquatch's car. We were stopped at the entrance to the parking lot by three kids that looked to be part of Zeke Miller's crew.

"There's a toll to come through here bro," the middle boy said. He was a tall lanky kid with a backward baseball cap. I remembered Keen telling me that he was Zeke's second in command. A lit cigarette hung out of his mouth. He was flanked on either side by a scrawny young black guy that dressed like a typical wannabe gangster, and a huge fat guy that looked like he would cause an earthquake if he took a step. He had to be six feet tall, and no less than 350 pounds. He hacked up a loogie and spat it less than an inch away from my new shoes. Disgusting.

I wasn't in the mood to fight. I really wasn't. But apparently Sasquatch was. "Fuck that. This is the school parking lot. We can go through if we want."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Great. Way to make friends with the nice angry bullies Sasquatch. Super job.

Alex took a hit on his cigarette and sneered. "I don't think so ginger. This is Zeke Miller's parking lot. And he's sleeping in the bus right now, so that makes it Alex Turner's parking lot. In case you're fuckin dense, that's me. So you can either give me 20 bucks, or get the fuck outta here. Or we can thrash your stupid asses."

"20 bucks?!" I shouted. I couldn't help myself. It was ridiculous.

He smirked. "Each."

"Get out of our way losers," Sasquatch said, attempting to pass them. Alex threw a punch at Sasquatch, which he blocked, countering with his own. The bully ducked back and avoided the attack.

"Bad move Ginger," baseball cap said, shaking his head. His eyes dared him to attack again. Sasquatch decided he liked dares.

Right as he was about to throw a punch, Three of the emo kids called out to us.

"Down boys!" Jeremy said, flexing his arms. He was flanked on either side by Marcus and Emelio. They walked into the lot and stood next to us. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Emelio asked.

"What do you want you emo Faggots?" Slim barked, coughing and spitting to the side again. He took out a Marlboro, and stuck it in his mouth. He lit it up, and coughed so hard he looked like he was about to drop it. Somehow, it stayed in his mouth. Scott also lit up.

Jeremy, Marcus, and Emelio lit up cigarettes of their own. Marcus stepped forward.

"Noah is one of us," he said, pointing in my direction. "We have a treaty. You don't attack us, and we share our cigarettes, and don't attack you."

Alex stepped up to meet him. "That's only as long as, cig deliveries aside; you stay the fuck off our territory. We stay away from the boiler room and you fags stay out of the freakin parking lot."

"Alex, we're both second in Commands here, I'm sure we can come to a reasonable solution."

"We came to a solution months ago and your new pet bitch here broke our freakin treaty," he spat and took a drag on his cig.

"He didn't know. Let him go, and we'll stay off your land from now on. Unless you want a war, in that case we'll gladly beat your asses right here. It's five against three. It's your call Turner."

"… Tell you what, Pay his toll, and we'll let the four of you go. But the Ginger bitch is ours," Alex said.

"How about we pay the toll, and you conformist pricks let all five of us go in exchange for a pack of Newports early?" he asked, flashing a pack of cigarettes. "There's only two missing." Marcus offered.

Alex debated it. "…Deal. But if we ever catch either of them or any of you in the parking lot again, cig deliveries aside, the treaty's off, and it's fucking war."

"Only Zeke can finalize a deal like this. Go get him."

"He's sleeping in the bus. He'll rip all our heads off if I wake him up. If you're gonna make me get Zeke, go get Jacob."

"He's in class, I guess this time we'll settle it between us." He handed Alex a fifty and ten dollar bill, and the pack of Newports, and they shook on it, though they quickly pulled away, as though their hands had been diseased.

"Get out, fags," Alex ordered.

"Later you conformist pricks. We'll be by to deliver the other four packs tomorrow."

With that, the emo kids left. Sasquatch and I stood there, surprised at what had just happened.

"Are you _deaf?_ Get the fuck out. We'll deal with you later."

"You just agreed to leave us alone!" I yelled.

"No we, agreed to let you losers go _this_ time. Get. Out. NOW"

"You guys owe us sixty bucks, and a pack of cigs" Marcus said pointedly. I nodded noncommittally and he let it drop.

The emo kids stayed until the three of us were in Sasquatch's car, and we quickly tore out of the parking lot.

"That was BULL!" Sasquatch roared, slamming his fist on the dash. "I ought to go back there and rip that tool's head off!" Sasquatch pushed the car to sixty, tearing down the road.

"You might want to slow down bro. You don't want to get a ticket on top of everything else," I suggested. He always drove too fast when he was mad, and I really didn't feel like getting in an accident. As we closed in on the town we slowed to a crawl. Traffic was busier today, I noticed. I also noticed we were surrounded by a lot of expensive cars. The whole town was far too "New England" for my taste.

"So this is Old Bullworth Vale. Ugh." Sasquatch muttered. Hayley nodded. "Prep central. A one bedroom is about 1500 dollars a month out here. More the closer you are to the beach…"

"What do you guys wanna do? We have about 3 hours to kill," I asked.

Hayley smiled. "We should go to Manchester. It's only about 45 minutes away. It'll be fun! You can meet some of my friends from back home. You guys smoke?"

"What, like, weed?" I asked

She nodded. I shook my head sheepishly. "I…well, I never have." Sasquatch hadn't either. We had never been much for the drug scene back in Cancer. I wasn't exactly against pot, but I wasn't entirely sure about it either. I guess it was just one of those things.

"If you guys want, I can get some from my friend and we can chill at his house. Or we can just go to the mall."

"I wouldn't mind meeting your friend, but we can all just go to the mall." Sasquatch replied. I nodded in agreement.

She smiled. "Suit yourselves. He gets good weed." Hayley pulled out her cell phone. She frowned as she got his voicemail. "Hey Garret, this is Hayley. I'm with some new friends driving to Manchester. We'll be there for about 3 hours, so call me if you feel like hanging out. Bye."

"Not answering?" Sasquatch asked.

"I forgot, he's probably working today," she said with a shrug. "You might have to meet him some other time. I suppose you could also meet my old gang. We hung out every day when I went to Manchester Alternative."

"You mean you weren't always at Bullworth?" I asked.

Hayley let out a hollow laugh. "No. I didn't come to Bullworth until last year. I went to Manchester Alternative for all of middle school. Bullworth is super expensive, you're lucky you got sentenced to go there Loki. Well, not lucky, but you wouldn't probably be here otherwise. Bullworth is obligated to accept you, the court is paying for it."

"How did you know I got sentenced to go to Bullworth?" I asked. Then I turned to Sasquatch. "Is it really that expensive?"

He nodded. "20 grand a year. But my dad says it looks good on a college application, so he agreed on the condition that it's a loan. He still thinks I'm gonna be able to turn it all around and go to Harvard or something. As if I'd set foot in the place."

"I knew because Bullworth is a gossip's paradise," Hayley said simply. "It does look great on a college app. Why, I have no clue."

I smiled. Sasquatch had been willing to have his dad shell out 20 grand, knowing he'd have to eventually pay it back, just so he could go to school with me. Despite everything that had gone wrong in the past few days, I felt truly grateful to have such a good friend.

Hayley was on her phone. "Hey Cameron, it's Hayley! We're on our way to Manchester. Think you could get the gang together, and we can all head to the mall? …Sweet! We'll meet you at the Doghouse in a bit. Yup. Ok, bye."

"The Doghouse?" Sasquatch asked.

She smirked. "Yeah, that's what we call Manchester Alternative. You think Bullworth is a dump? Wait till you see this place."

Sasquatch switched on his mp3 player and the raging sounds of Rise Against filled the car. We were out on the open highway, the three of us truly enjoying being young. It was the first of many car rides that would strengthen our bonds and truly made us a family.

As we drove, Hayley told us more about herself. She was born in Keene, but moved to Manchester before she was old enough to walk. She lived on Beech Street, next door to her twin friends Cameron and Logan. She had dated Logan for a brief time in the sixth grade, but they broke up after three months. They stayed friends though, and had no ill will toward each other. From then on, she had remained single until she met Jackson during her freshman year. It had been love at first sight, at least on his part. She had thought he was none too bright, but had given him a chance, and discovered he had a sensitive side that included very bad serenading. (A fact I made sure to stow away in the back of my mind for future blackmail). However, he liked to drink, and when he drank, or when he was angry, his mean streak reared its ugly head and he would take out his frustrations on her. She loved Newports, mangoes, and her favorite band, Papa Roach, whom I didn't care for.

In return, Sasquatch and I told her about Cancer township, and all the wacky things we had experienced growing up there. We told her about how Tristan and I had met Sasquatch in the second grade and become inseparable, and about all the fights we had been in with Christopher Augustine and his crew. I preferred regular Camel filters, but I also loved mangoes. My favorite band was Black Veil Brides. Sasquatch absolutely didn't smoke, preferred raspberries, and loved Rise Against and My Chemical Romance.

In due time, we pulled up outside a small, dilapidated brick building, which served as the alternative school in Manchester. Soon after, three boys, the twins Cameron and Logan, and their friend Eric stepped outside, lit up cigarettes, and approached the car. I rolled down the passenger window.

"We've got our car here, follow us" Cameron said. Sasquatch nodded. They all climbed into a red sedan and rocketed into the street, breaking several important traffic laws. Of course, Sasquatch took this as a challenge, and drove just as recklessly, until I reminded him that if we got arrested, we would both probably be put in jail. He slowed down.

As we pulled into the mall parking lot, we just barely avoided clipping the rear bumper of a black SUV. I noticed it had a Bullworth sticker in the back window and I grimaced. Four guys stepped out, one of whom I instantly recognized as the surly Jackson Kidd, and two as Dave Sipes, and Bernt Metzger, the angry dudes from the showers. The other one wore a QB jacket, and I knew he was the leader of the Jock clique, Sid Thompson.

_Perfect _I thought. _You did it now Sasquatch. _

"Stay here guys, I'll handle this," Sasquatch said calmly. He opened the driver's door and stepped out into the parking lot. Sid strolled up to him just as calmly, yet with a smirk. His cronies flanked him. I saw them begin cracking their knuckles and I gulped nervously.

I cut the music and rolled down the window partially to hear what they were saying.

"Hey, sorry about that dude, I should have been paying better attention," Sasquatch said apologetically. I was amazed. He wasn't trying to start a fight. He was actually acting like an adult.

"Yeah, you shoulda you ginger bitch. If you'd hit my car I woulda busted yer teeth out," Sid threatened.

Sasquatch scoffed. "Let's not get cocky there jockstrap."

I groaned. He was at it again. I should have known better.

"Why don't you get back in your car and leave before I prove it to you shitstain," the jock said a little louder, cracking his knuckles.

"Why don't you go back to school. I don't think there are any communal showers for you to enjoy here," Sasquatch quipped, cracking his own. Realizing even Sasquatch would have trouble handling four jocks on his own, I was about to step out, but I was surprised to find that Cameron, Logan, and Eric were already approaching. I stepped out as well and joined them, hoping that having more numbers would steer the jocks away from a fight. Hayley followed me.

"What's going on here man? There a problem?" Eric asked Sid pointedly.

"Hell yeah there is, this douche bag nearly hit my friggin car!" Sid fumed.

"Did he apologize?" Eric asked in a charming southern accent.

"Well, yeah bu-"

"Then it's settled. No need to fight over it. We're all young adults, I'm sure we can get along. Unless you want to start a fight on camera and get sent to jail. Because I will press charges on you for assault," he said pointing to the security cameras on the light pole overhead.

Sid was instantly deflated. "...Whatever. These wimps aint worth our time boys. We can deal with 'em back at school. Let's jet. Later fags."

"Ya'll come back now, ya hear?" Eric said cheerily.

Sid mumbled something incoherent and the four pent up jocks walked away with their urge for blood unsatisfied.

I busted out laughing and high-fived Eric. "You sir, are officially amazing. That was legit! Did you see those roid monkeys' faces?"

Eric chuckled. "Yep. Prep school princesses with their panties in a twist. I got no use for em."

Hayley smiled and hugged the three boys. "I missed you guys! Loki, Sasquatch, this is Eric Jobson, and Cameron and Logan Huston, my best friends in the world. Guys, this is Noah Fox and Seamus Flynn, my new friends from Bullworth Academy.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Logan said, "Hurry up and park your car! I want a slurpee!"

"That sounds really good!" Cameron exclaimed.

I shrugged. "I could go for one."

Sasquatch nodded and parked his car, and before long, we were traversing the crowded mall headed toward the food court. We ordered out drinks and sat down around the only clean table.

"So Hayley, I got some news for ya," Eric said with a smile.

"Oh?"

"My parents are tired of New England. They don't dig the vibe here...and so...my family is headin back to Texas."

Hayley looked devastated. "How can you be happy about that?!"

He grinned widely. "I told my parents I wanted to stay. I love Texas...but I love my friends here. I don't want to go back. So, my parents are packing me up, and sending me to Bullworth."

Hayley practically leapt across the table to hug him and nearly spilled Logan's slurpee in the process, something he indignantly mumbled about.

Eric's smile got even wider. "And...although I don't like to brag, you know my family is kinda disgustingly rich..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hayley asked.

"Well...I know it's crazy, but I kinda borrowed 80 grand extra from my parents and paid for Cameron and Logan to come with me. We're all roomin together. They don't know what I spent the money on of course, I told them I wanted to invest it in stocks. It's one of those rare times I'm actually happy my dad's a billionaire. We'll be there sometime next week."

Hayley's jaw dropped. "Are you freaking serious!?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "No, I'm making it all up just to make you feel bad that I'm going back to Texas. Of course I'm serious!"

Sasquatch just snorted. "Rich kids," he muttered, although with no sense of malice. He liked Eric already. I could tell. So did I.

Hayley finished her slurpee and slouched back in her seat. "This is just so freaking cool. We have like, our own crew now. With all six of us together, we can do whatever we want!

Eric nodded. "Yeah. I was gonna just surprise you when we all showed up, but since you decided to come down and visit, I figured I'd spill the beans now."

I leaned back in my chair and checked my phone. It was 2:15. I had almost forgotten I had detention at 3:30. "I gotta be back for detention soon Hayley, don't forget. We should probably do whatever we're gonna do and get outta here. ."

This snapped her out of her happy stupor. "Oh, yeah, right. Hey Loki, do you skate?"

"Yeah, a little bit, why?"

"Logan and Cameron wanted to go to the skate shop and pick up new boards. You could go with them and pick something up. I'm gonna go get the new skirt I wanted, then we can head back.

"Sounds good...except I'm pretty much broke," I said.

Eric promptly handed me a hundred dollar bill. "Now you're not."

"Man, I can't just take your cash. I appreciate it, but that's not right."

"Dude, we're friends now right? Billionaire remember? It's just a hundred, don't sweat it."

Reluctantly, I pocketed the cash. "Thanks man...I really appreciate it. I wish all the rich kids at Bullworth were as nice as you...what exactly does your dad do?"

"He's the CEO of the Cyborg Smartphone company. What about yours?"

"Oh...well...my dad's a factory worker," I said, feeling deflated.

He shrugged. "I don't think there's anything wrong with that. Everybody has their own thing. Money can't buy happiness, or make you a good person. It's just money. I don't believe it can truly measure success. Success is doing whatever you do in life well. That's it."

I smiled. I was really beginning to like Eric.

Cameron tapped me on the shoulder. "You coming or not bro?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

As we walked into the skate shop, I was hit with a dizzying array of amazing boards, and hard rock music. The lights were ever so slightly dimmed, and it almost felt like a mixture between a shop and a club. Cameron and Logan were looking at a pair of matching decks with bright blue skulls. I was about to head over to them when an absolutely beautiful board caught my eye. It was a scene of heaven and hell, and their armies clashing. Normally, I wasn't much for religion, but I couldn't help but feel attracted to the board. I checked the price tag. With tax, it evened out to exactly 100 dollars. Pricey, but absolutely gorgeous.

I grabbed it and paid for it. The shopkeeper, a twenty something hippy with long blond hair and a bright tie-dye t shirt whistled.

"Beauty aint she? I designed it myself. My first homemade deck."

"You made this yourself?" I asked, "It's amazing!"

He nodded and smiled. "It's one of a kind at the moment too. Treat her right kid, and she'll take you down any street in America."

"Oh, I'll treat her right!" I promised.

"Peace out kid," the hippy shopkeeper called as I stepped out of the shop. Cameron and Logan soon followed with boards of their own and we skated out into the parking lot, doing kickflips on the way back to the cars.

A/n: This was originally going to be one chapter, but there was simply so much content I figured it would be best to split it into two. It's been so long since i've published anything that I wanted to get something out.

On another note, I know this isn't the most "flowy" chapter, and I apologize for that. I tend to write better with a partner. If you're interested in becoming my writing partner for ATR, just message me, and I'll check out your stuff. Please, please, PLEASE review. It makes me want to keep writing, and do the best that I can. The only reason I'm writing this is for others' enjoyment. I know I can make this an amazing story, but I need your help to do it! Tell me things you'd like to see, things you'd like to know about characters, and I'll try to work them in if they fit well :)


End file.
